That Flickering Light
by TheNeedsOfMany
Summary: Post-finale. Gold wrestles with the demons of his past and present as he tries to protect Belle in the only way he knows how-with magic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so y'all knew it was coming...I had to start writing a fanfic based off the OUAT finale! Hooray for Rumbelle! :D**

**Just so y'all know...if you haven't watched the finale yet, you're reading this at your own risk! Plenty of spoilers!**

**Also, I'd like to thank my amazing friend T'Nara Kelensa Valdrin for her creative input to this story. I don't know how she does it, but she always comes up with the best ideas! So thank you, T'Nara!**

Chapter 1

Gold stretched his stiff and sore body in the old wooden chair by the window. He didn't sleep a wink last night. He blinked, and shook his head slightly, trying to stay awake. He needed some tea.

With eyes still trained on the window, he fumbled for his cane. He had been so intent on staring out into the night, he hadn't even noticed his cane had fallen to the floor from where it had been propped up.

Gold knew it was foolish to be so paranoid. But he had already lost her once. He wasn't about to lose her again.

He found his cane, and walked over to the makeshift kitchen in his one-room cabin. The townspeople referred in hushed tones to it as the "Cabin of Horror", most likely in reference to his kidnapping and near murder of Moe French in this very cabin in the woods.

He heard a rustling in the corner where the cabin's only bed was. In that bed was Belle, _his_ Belle, still sleeping off the exhaustion of yesterday's adventures. Gold tried not to stare at her as she slept. That was part of what had kept his eyes staring out the window all night. He couldn't stop watching her. It was like he was making up for lost time.

The other reason why he had kept watch at the window all night was because he was afraid someone, namely Regina, would take her away from him again.

Gold found the can of teabags on the shelf where he had left them last time he had stayed in the cabin. Filling the kettle with water, his blood boiled as he recalled Belle's words to him when she found him in his shop. "Regina had me locked up." She had told him.

Gold turned the water off and brought the kettle to the small stovetop. He put the kettle down more forcefully than he meant to, and he quickly glanced to make sure he hadn't woken up Belle.

He fiddled with the knobs on the stove, which refused to cut on. It was an old stove, archaic even, but Gold liked old things. He was about to give the hunk of metal a light kick when he heard a tap on the door. He froze. He glanced over to Belle, still sound asleep, then to the door.

He limped to the door, his cane tap-tap-tapping on the wooden floor as he crossed the room. Gold peered out the window, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Jefferson. He didn't fully trust Jefferson, but then there wasn't a single person Gold really trusted, except for Belle, and Bae, wherever he was.

Gold cracked open the door warily. "Can I help you dearie?" he asked.

Jefferson smiled "I thought you might be hiding up here for the night." he held out a bag, and two cups of steaming drink from Granny's. "Here. It's breakfast. It's the least I could do."

Gold took the food, still wary, but appreciative. "How did you know I would be up here?"

"Oh, well, I, uh, was the one who sent Belle to you. I knew you would hide out here tonight. She did come, right?" A look of worry crossed Jefferson's face.

"Aye, she did." Gold opened the door further, as an invitation to come in. "How did you know Regina had her locked away?"

Jefferson shook his head, "I've got to be going." he grinned. "Enjoy your breakfast!" He turned and left, heading back for town.

Gold shook his head. Jefferson was a master at avoiding questions. His mouth quirked up into a slight smile, and shut the door. He cringed. He hadn't meant to shut it quite so hard, but his hands had been full of breakfast.

"Who's there?" Belle called out sleepily from the bed.

Gold limped over to the table in the middle of the room. He put down the breakfast, and crossed over to the bed. "It's me, Belle." He said gently.

Belle reached out with her hand and found his face. He flinched, not used to intimate physical contact. But he didn't pull away. It felt good…safe. His hand reached for hers, and he held it carefully in his own. "Rumpelstiltskin" Belle whispered. "So it wasn't a dream…"

"No, no dream, dearie." Gold choked on his words. He had never thought he'd see Belle's beautiful face, or hear her melodic voice ever again. He drank in her beauty like sweet wine.

Oh, her hair was a mess, she hadn't probably properly bathed in God knows how long, and she needed many good meals to get some flesh back on her bones, but Gold didn't care. She still took his breath away.

"I've got some breakfast" Gold told Belle. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded eagerly, and struggled to sit up. He helped her up, and she wobbled slightly, trying to get her footing as they walked to the table.

Gold wished he could have just picked her up and carried her to the chair by the table. His limp prohibited that though. Thankfully, Belle found her footing quickly, and sat down in the chair with a thump. Gold dragged the chair he had sat in all night over to the table so he could sit with her.

By the time he had done so, Belle had already ripped into the bag of food. Amused, he forgot about the slight twinge of hunger that had been building since yesterday. He did take a sip of the steaming liquid in the cup though. Bleh. He had never been a fan of coffee. He drank the bitter brew anyway, and watched Belle wolf down her breakfast, and then tear into his.

It pained him to think about how many meals Belle had missed. How long had it been since her last meal? He took another sip of coffee and tried not to think about that.

Belle finished their breakfast, and looked up sheepishly. "Um, I think I ate all the food" she said, stating the obvious.

"I'm not hungry." he lied. The twinge of hunger had returned, but he ignored it. He would never eat again if it meant Belle never went hungry anymore.

Belle flashed him a look that told him she didn't believe him for a second. She got up and began gathering the trash leftover from breakfast. Gold reached out and touched her wrist as she grabbed his near-empty cup. "Sit." he told her. "I'll clear this up."

"I can get it." Belle protested.

Gold shook his head. "Sit. Please."

She flopped back down and watched him as he gathered the garbage and threw it away in the trash can.

"So, is this where you live?" Belle asked, looking around at the meager living space.

Gold laughed lightly. "No, no, dearie. This is just a small place I own. I come here to get away every now and again." he sat back down at the table. "I own a place in town where I stay most of the time."

Belle crinkled her nose. "So why did we come here then?"

"To keep you safe." he replied, his eyes darkening as he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Belle saw Rumpelstiltskin's eyes darken. She had dozens more questions for him, but she grew silent for fear he would become angry at her pestering.

She still couldn't believe she was here, with him. She thought she'd never see Rumpelstiltskin, or anyone ever again. The only people she had seen were those horrid nurses who had needles, and pills. And occasionally Regina would come down to check that she was still locked away.

Belle hoped she would get to see that man Jefferson again, so she could tell him just how thankful she was that he freed her. She didn't know _how _he knew she was down there, but she didn't really care. She was free, and she was with Rumpelstiltskin again.

Of course, Belle knew they'd have to have a serious heart-to-heart talk eventually. But for the moment, she just wanted to savor being with her true love. There would be time for everything else later.

Rumpelstiltskin got up from his chair again and limped over to a trunk that doubled as a side table for the bed. Belle, curious, followed him over. "I thought you might like to change out of those clothes." he explained. He knelt down and flipped the trunk lid open, revealing a few articles of clothing. He pulled out a slightly rumpled blue t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. Belle tried not to giggle at the thought of Rumpelstiltskin wearing sweats and a t-shirt, but she couldn't help herself.

He looked at her like she had lost her senses. Maybe she had. She didn't care. It had been too long since she had had a good laugh. And Rumpelstiltskin didn't seem to mind. Now he just seemed amused.

He pushed the clothes into her hands and stood up. "Here" he said. "I'll, um, I'll be outside until you are through." _For a man with a limp, he sure scurried out the door in a hurry_, she thought with one last giggle.

Belle waited for him to shut the front door before stripping down, tossing that horrid hospital gown on the bed with disgust. She quickly threw on the sweats and the t-shirt, because even though Rumpelstiltskin was outside, she was afraid they might get visitors. And there had been no curtains to close on the windows on the front of the cabin.

It felt good to have different clothes on. They weren't the cleanest of clothes, but anything was better than that wretched piece of cloth she had been wearing. Now if she could just have a nice long bath. Maybe when she and Rumpelstiltskin went back to town she could ask to use his shower.

The only thing lacking was a brush for the wretched tangles in her hair. Surely Rumpelstiltskin had one in the cabin somewhere... _His hair is long enough to warrant one_, she thought with another giggle.

-

After a few minutes of silence, Gold began to hear rustling from inside the cabin. He was faced out towards the woods, away from the windows. "Are you alright in there?" he called, concerned.

The door opened behind him, and a slightly disheveled, but breathtakingly beautiful Belle stepped out. "I was hoping to find a hairbrush."

Gold snapped his fingers. "Ah! Let me get that for you, dearie." He went inside the cabin, Belle trailing behind him. Beside the trunk he had opened earlier was a box of toiletries. He rummaged around and came out with an old hairbrush. "Here it 'tis." he said proudly, and handed it to Belle.

Belle took the brush from him and promptly started to drag it through her bedraggled hair. Gold winced. He wished she would take her time. There was no hurry. But she seemed embarrassed at her disheveled state. He held out his hand. "Here. Give it to me."

Belle hesitantly stopped brushing her hair, and handed the brush to Gold. She looked confused. Gold went over to the table, grabbed one of the chairs and dragged it over to the bed. "Sit." he commanded gently. As she did, he also sat down, on the edge of the bed. Gold licked his lips nervously, took a strand of Belle's hair, and slowly began to brush it.

A visible shiver went down Belle's spine. "Did I do something wrong?" Gold asked her, afraid he might have hurt her.

"No, no, nothing like that." She twisted around in the chair to face him with a radiant smile. "It feels nice."

With a wave of the brush to indicate Belle should turn forward again, Gold resumed his brushing. He allowed himself the luxury of a great smile, since no one was looking.

He knew that eventually they must confront the past. But for this moment, it was just the two of them, together again.

Tangle by tangle, Gold methodically brushed her hair. Not a word was said between them. There was no need. Each felt what the other felt. They were in perfect harmony.

Finally, Gold was finished, though he wished he wasn't. He could have stayed in that moment forever, breathing in Belle's sweet scent, holding her gorgeous locks of hair, and watching her just _existing_ in front of him, something he would have thought impossible to happen not even twenty-four hours ago.

"There, all done" he whispered. Belle once again turned around to look at him, and she smiled. Awkwardly, hesitantly, but boldly, his arms stretched out for her. But she didn't come. He faltered, his arms still outstretched, as she got up, and dragged the chair away. He lowered his arms, saddened.

But then she came back, and sat down on the edge of the bed with him. Belle threw her arms around Gold and snuggled deep into his chest. "The chair was in the way." she explained. Her voice was muffled from her face being pressed up against him. He chuckled inwardly, and returned her embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, you guys are so amazing! What an overwhelming response! Thank you so much for your encouragement! Though I did briefly consider not adding any more to the story just so I could get that dark curse on me and my descendants...haha ;)******

Long live Rumbelle!

Chapter 3

As they parted from their embrace, Gold's heart was singing. He wished they could stay up in the cabin forever. But he knew that they must go to town again soon. He did have a shop to attend to, after all.

He sighed. There would be hell to pay for bringing magic to Storybrooke. And his past reputation would have to be dealt with as well. He looked at Belle, who was beaming up at him. He only hoped he could protect her as he had promised. No, he _would_ protect her, whatever the cost.

Gold stood up from the bed and took Belle's hand. She stood up as well. "We have to go back to town now." he told her.

She looked nervous. "Back to town? Are you sure?"

Gold squeezed her hand. "I promised I'd protect you. And I always keep my promises."

Belle looked slightly reassured. "Okay." she said.

Gold locked the door behind them as they left the cabin. It wasn't that there was anything of value in there, but after he had caught August a few weeks ago snooping in the back of his pawnshop, he had been extra careful. Can't trust anyone in this town. He thought. Anyone could be your enemy. Except Belle. Gold trusted her wholly and completely.

As they walked back to town, Gold watched Belle practically skip down the trail. The sun was doing her good. Her cheeks were pink, and her skin glowed. He watched her, amused, as she stopped to investigate each flower they came across. She always had been fond of flowers.

By the time they emerged from the forest trail and into town, Gold had a handful of wildflowers. Belle had been picking the flowers she had found along the way and handing them to him for safekeeping. He couldn't wait to show her his personal garden. Especially the rose bushes. There was a lot he wanted to show her.

As they walked down the street, Gold noticed a difference in the air. Gold breathed in deep. It smelled like magic.

They were on the way to Abigail's Dress Shoppe-Gold wanted to get Belle something nicer than the outfit he had given her at the cabin- they saw Emma Swan walking towards them with Moe French at her side. Belle froze, and Gold stepped in front of her protectively. "Why, hello, Emma" he greeted her. "What can I do for you?"

Emma looked at him, seeing right through the pleasantries and hearing the underlying threatening tone. "We need to talk, Mr. G-Rumpelstiltskin." She was still having difficulty remembering everyone's real names.

"Is that so, dearie? About what?" He knew perfectly well what, but he would pull out all the stops.

"You have no hold on Belle anymore. She paid the price for her realm's freedom, and you let her go."

"Yes, yes, I know that dearie." Gold said.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. She was still angry at him for making off with the True Love potion. "Then why did you run off to the woods with Belle, except to keep her from her family?"

Gold opened his mouth to speak, but Emma interrupted. "Look, Rumpelstitskin, I'm tired of playing your games. Whatever your excuse is, I don't want to hear it. You've caused too much trouble already in this family. Don't hurt them more than you already have."

Gold winced. He caught Emma's pointed reference to his nearly beating Maurice to death after a priceless item had been stolen. He knew she was worried he might do the same to Belle, but she need not have worried. _as if I would hurt Belle_, he scoffed.

In a moment of braveness, or stupidity, some might say, Maurice quickly snatched Belle from behind Gold and brought her to a place several yards from Gold and Emma. He was over there comforting Belle as though she had been mistreated in his care. Gold's lips parted in a snarl.

Gold clenched his fist, squashing the wildflowers in his hand._ No_! They couldn't take away his Belle. They didn't love her, not as he did. He had promised to protect her. She hadn't done anything wrong. _He_ hadn't done anything wrong either!

Belle looked over to Gold sadly. She mouthed the words "I love you" silently to him. He would have returned the sentiment, but,Maurice and Belle were already walking away. Emma threw Gold a look that said _don't do anything stupid_, and walked away with French and Belle.

"Belle..." he whispered. As if she had heard, though he knew she probably hadn't, Belle gave him one last look over her shoulder before they turned a corner and disappeared from view. "I will protect you..."

He wished he could have used magic to stop them all from taking her. But magic was unpredictable in this town, and he wasn't sure how it would react. Plus, with the savior nearby, he didn't want to accidentally hurt her, despite her actions just now. She was the key to eventually get back to the world they all used to call home.

Gold dipped his head down and slowly walked towards home. Saddened, angry, broken, he resolved to do whatever he could to keep Belle safe. Whatever the cost. And he had a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Belle wanted to please her father. But not this way. Not by leaving Rumpelstiltskin. He needed her. She needed him.

Emma had left them to spend time with her son on Henry. Belle suspected her father had pulled some favor for Emma to leave her son like that, especially with Regina out and about, up to no good, most likely.

Belle walked alongside her father in silence. Something had happened between her father and Rumpelstiltskin to make her father so spooked of him.

_No one decides my fate but me..._

Her words from decades ago rang in her ears. She wished she had said something to her father in front of Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin probably thought she was a coward now. She hated the thought of appearing cowardly in front of him, especially after the lecture she had given him so long ago.

_You're a coward, Rumpelstiltskin_, she had said.

Admittedly, she had been frightened by the exchange between Rumpelstiltskin and her father just now. But now that she had her wits back, she needed to talk to her father.

As they reached the house her father called home, Belle decided it was time.

"He's not a bad man, you know." Belle looked at Maurice.

Maurice opened the front door and they went inside. "Not a bad man? Not a bad man? Belle!" he turned to her in horror. "He's a mad man, that's what he is!"

"He isn't the same man who I made that deal with for the realm, Papa. He's changed since then."

"Changed for the worse, I say." Maurice mumbled, slumping down on the faded and worn sofa in the front room.

Belle shook her head in disbelief. "Why do you hate him so?" She understood people having a fear of Rumpelstiltskin. His impish reputation and his love for making deals was known all through the Enchanted Forest. But there was something her father wasn't telling her.

"He tried to kill me, Belle."

Belle's mouth opened in shock. "He-he what?"

Maurice looked down at the floor. "I did something foolish. Regina talked me into stealing some stuff of his."

Belle furrowed her brow. That didn't sound like her father. Or Rumpelstiltskin. "What kind of stuff?"

Her father shrugged "Some knick-knacks, some antiques. Nothing special. Nothing of particular value that I could tell. And it all got returned." he quickly added.

Belle shook her head "But that doesn't make any sense! If you didn't take anything, and it all got returned…" she trailed off, thinking. "Did he say anything?"

"He kept saying over and over that something was my fault. That I had hurt someone." He lifted his hands in the air and shrugged again. "I tell you, Belle, he's mad! I don't have a clue what he's talking about. I never hurt anyone. You know I wouldn't ever hurt anyone."

Something about what her father said Rumpelstiltskin had told him made Belle pause. Something wasn't right. She headed back for the door. "I have to talk to him."

Maurice jumped up from the couch and went to her. "No, Belle. Please. Stay."

"Papa, I love him. I need to go find him so I can know the full story."

Maurice stepped back. "Wait. You…you love him?"

Belle smiled. "I do, Papa. I really do. Which is why I must go to him."

"I don't like it." At least he didn't forbid her, she thought with an inward smile.

"I'll be fine. He wouldn't ever hurt me." Belle gave Maurice a hug. "I'll be back to visit later, okay?"

She practically flew out of the house in her haste to find Rumpelstiltskin. What exactly had happened during the time she had been locked away?

* * *

Mr. Gold had made it to his house, and shut the door behind him. He limped down the hallway to his barely-used kitchen and over to his antique dining room table. On the table was a bowl of fruit. Apples, ironically. That was usually Her Majesty's choice of fruit, but he couldn't resist a juicy apple every now and again.

He slowly raised his arm into the air. His hand shook nervously. He looked at his hand, examined it. He was stalling.

Deep breaths. He steadied his hand. Picked up an apple off the table. Closed his eyes. Pointed.

He opened his eyes and stared at the apple in his hands. It was now a pineapple. Eyes gleaming, he sat the pineapple on the table. It had worked. He had magic.

Pain. It gripped at him violently. Clawing at him, scratching at him, the dark magic he once had possessed was trying to get inside him. He cried out, and fell to the floor on his hands and knees. The unpredictability of magic in Storybrooke had made the process more violent, and more agonizing.

He looked at his hands. They were changing. His nails were growing darker, his skin changing. The powers of the Dark One were there, within reach. All he had to do was give in...

Giving in. It would be so simple. He didn't like the pain. He wanted the pain to stop. The power called him. It was familiar. Safe. It would protect him. It would protect Belle. That was what he had wanted after all. He would do whatever it took...

Gasping, short, shallow breaths, Gold whispered "_I will protect you..._"

Giving up any reservations, and unable to resist any longer, he gave in. Unconsciousness flickered at the back of his mind. The pain had been too great. He gave in to that too.

As he slumped to the floor and slipped into unconsciousness, he heard someone knocking at the door...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Belle breathlessly skidded to a stop in front of Rumpelstiltskin's Victorian house. After several times of getting lost and asking for directions from some kind townspeople, she had finally found his house.

Slowly she walked up to the porch. It was a nice house. Nowhere nearly as grand as the Dark Castle, but she certainly hadn't expected Rumpelstiltskin to have a castle here in Storybrooke. She was amused at the pink paint color though. In an odd way, the color suited him.

Belle reached the door. A thump came from inside. At least she knew he was home. _Tap-tap-tap_. She knocked on the door. "Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle called. Odd. He didn't answer the door. _Taptaptap_. "Rumpelstiltskin!" she called louder.

Now she was worried. She peered in through the stained glass window and tried to see inside. No luck. She couldn't see anything. She tried the doorknob. It was unlocked.

The door swung open easily, and Belle stepped inside. "Rumpelstiltskin?" she called again. No answer. She peeked into the first room on the left. It was stuffed full of knick knacks and trinkets, rather like Rumpelstiltskin's shop.

There was no Rumpelstiltskin in that room, so she kept going down the hallway. She made it to the kitchen and gasped in horror. There on the linoleum lay a crumpled and unconscious Rumpelstiltskin. "No!" she cried. "No no no no!"

Belle sat down in the floor and put his head in her lap. She noticed his changing appearance, and she knew what he had done. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She fingered his long brown hair and brushed it from his eyes.

It was then that Rumpelstiltskin's eyes popped open, and an impish grin appeared on his face. "Why, hello dearie!"

Belle about dropped his head on the floor in surprise. "Why you little..." she spluttered. "I thought you were dead!"

"Not dead, dearie, just resting." he corrected. He sat up quickly, and examined his hands, pleased with himself.

Belle rolled her eyes, still annoyed at him for scaring her, but she was relieved he was alive. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "And what exactly is this?" she gestured to his regained looks of the Dark One.

Rumpelstiltskin stood up and brushed himself off. "Ah...this." He shrugged slightly, trying to make it seem inconsequential that he had gotten his powers back. "I need the magic." he explained. "To protect you."

Belle stood up as well, and crossed her arms. "Why?" she asked simply.

Rumpelstiltskin knew exactly what she was asking, but he feigned confusion to buy him time for an excuse. "Why what?"

"Why do you need magic to protect me?" He was at a loss for words. She had him, and they both knew it. He said nothing in reply.

Belle shook her head. "So, you are still a coward. I should have known this was too good to be true to have you back, without magic."

"I'm no coward." he hissed at her. His eyes betrayed him though, for he knew that was the reason he wanted his magic back. It was safe. No one could hurt him if he had magic.

"Then kiss me."

Rumpelstiltskin recoiled. "I can't do that, dearie."

Belle nodded. She had expected him to say no. Once again, he had chosen his magic over her. She sighed, frustrated. She had hoped despite her expecting him to say no, that he would have kissed her.

"I suppose you're going to leave me now." he spoke quietly, and looked up at her.

She stared at him, speechless. Did he really think she would leave him after all these years of them being apart. "I don't _want_ to leave you." she confessed. Oh, the thought crossed her mind after she saw what he had done, but she pushed that thought from her mind. He needed her more than ever now.

"But?" he voiced the unspoken conjunction.

"But I will if that's what you want."

"No, I want you to stay." Rumpelstiltskin's voice cracked slightly. He tried to cover the moment of weakness up by trying to put a brave face on. Really though, Belle could tell he was glad she wanted to stay. She was glad too.

Belle gestured to the chairs by the table. "Sit." she told him. He sat obediently, and she began to rummage around in the cabinets for some tea. It was always about this time in the afternoon that they used to share tea.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her curiously. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Don't you have any tea here?" she asked.

"Yes...somewhere."

She figured from the disorganized state of his cabinets-and the parts of his house she had seen earlier-that it was a good thing she would be staying with him. Cleanliness wasn't his strongest characteristic. He had freely admitted that back when she had first come to live with him.

"You don't have to fix me anything, dearie. I freed you from our deal years ago."

Belle rolled her eyes at him. "You're just afraid I'll burn the kitchen down."

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, and his eyes twinkled impishly. "The thought crossed my mind for a brief moment."

Belle grinned, remembering the time back in the Enchanted Forest when she _had_ burned his kitchen down. Cooking was her weak point, though thankfully, she had improved since those first days she had come to live with Rumpelstiltskin.

As she brewed their tea, she considered bringing up the conversation she had had with her father earlier in the day. She decided against it though, for the time being. Eventually, they would need to talk about these things, but for now, it was enough just being with Rumpelstiltskin, even if he _had_ chosen his magic over her. She hoped she could show him he didn't need magic anymore. _It may be a fool's errand to try, but I've got to do something. I still love him, and I know deep down he still loves me_ she thought.

* * *

On towards evening, a stranger entered Storybrooke. He headed straight for Granny's Bed and Breakfast. He was ragged, dirty, and looked as if he hadn't eaten or slept in days.

"Excuse me, ma'am." he greeted Granny. "I'd like a room, please." Granny looked surprised. After all, there had only ever been two visitors to Storybrooke.

"Certainly." she replied, looking a bit wary at his disheveled appearance. She didn't like the idea of a vagrant staying there, but if he had money, she figured it was alright. Granny grabbed her guest book and opened it. "How many nights will you be staying with us?"

"Just a week."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nighttime had come to Storybrooke. The sun had gone to bed, and the sky was blanketed with thousands of twinkling stars. NONE SHINE AS BRIGHT AS BELLE DOES, Rumpelstiltskin thought, as he sat on his back porch watching Belle as she dug in his garden. He clasped his hands in front of him and tilted his head as he studied her.

Her cheeks were flushed and glowing in the light of the torches he had lit at the snap of a finger. A smile played on her face as she plucked the tiny weeds out of the soil.

This was the best his garden had looked in 28 years. His bum leg had kept him from being able to take meticulous care of it. He had only been able to care for it enough to keep it alive, but that was it. Now that he had his magic back, he could have waved his hand and created a gardening masterpiece, but Belle had insisted on working on it herself. Anything to please her, he would have done.

Well, all except kissing her. He knew that Belle was upset with him for refusing to do that. She didn't understand his need for his powers.

He leaned forward in his chair. "You don't have to do all this tonight." he gestured to the garden and called out to her. "Come inside, get some rest. It will be here tomorrow."

Belle looked up to Rumpelstiltskin and stood up. She brushed herself off, gathered her gardening tools, and came up to the back porch where he had been watching her. She held the tools out to him. "Where do you want these?" she asked.

The tools disappeared from her hands as Rumpelstiltskin stood up from his chair. "Never mind that, dearie" he said with a grin. "Shall we turn in for the night?" He guided Belle towards the back door. As the went inside, he turned around and with a snap of the fingers, he snuffed out the torch lights.

Belle followed him up the stairs quietly. Something was on her mind. He could sense it. "Something on your mind?" he prodded gently.

Belle looked embarrassed. "Well, I, um..." she faltered. "I need a bath." She gestured at herself. She was still wearing the sweatpants and tee he had found earlier in the day for her, and she was filthy from working in the garden. Of course, Rumpelstiltskin hadn't noticed. Much.

"Right, a bath." he led the way to the linen closet. Inwardly, he berated himself for not thinking about this earlier.

It was easier said than done to open the closet door, even with his newly regained magic. That particular door had given him problems ever since he had had the house. In fact, the door was so much trouble that he simply stopped using the closet. Which meant all his towels were trapped inside the closet. Which also meant if he was ever to take a shower in his own house ever again, it was just as well that he was going to unstick the door.

It was then Rumpelstiltskin remembered that magic would be unpredictable in Storybrooke. Though WHY it had chosen this moment to act up and not open the door, he had no idea. Did magic WANT the towels locked away? He couldn't help but blush at the thought of what kinds of awkwardness that situation might create. He could almost hear the magic snickering as it held the door shut. He glared.

Fine, he muttered to himself. I'll just conjure up some towels then. Thankfully, magic had had it's laugh at him with the door, and allowed two large white fluffy towels to be created out of thin air with no problems.

He handed the towels to Belle with a flourish. She accepted them graciously, and went into the bathroom beside the closet. She shut the door behind her, and he heard her start the water for her bath.

Figuring he ought not to stand around outside the bathroom door, Rumpelstiltskin wandered into his spare bedroom, where Belle would be staying. As with the rest of his house, the spare room was cluttered, filled to the brim with his antiques he had collected through the decades. There was a thick layer of dust over everything. He hadn't been in this room in quite some time.

With a snap of his fingers, the dust was gone. He sneezed as it vanished. Now he needed a handkerchief. As he wished, so it appeared. He blew his nose loudly into the handkerchief. Ah, that was better.

Now he needed to clean the room. He raised his hand and was about to wave the knick knacks and antiques away to another room, when he heard the water stop in the bathroom. Frantically, his mind raced.

Clothes. She needed clothes. He only had time to quickly conjure up some underthings and a white lace nightgown before the bathroom door opened.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" He heard Belle call.

"I'm in here, dearie."

He heard her bare feet quietly padding on the carpet towards his voice. And then she was there, peeking around the doorway. "Um..." She began sheepishly. "I guess I need some clothes. You don't by any chance have anything I can wear, do you?"

Rumpelstiltskin held out the attire he had created for her, as he looked down at the floor, blushing like a schoolboy.

Belle stepped into the room, one towel wrapped around her head, and one around her body. If Rumpelstiltskin had looked up for two seconds, he would have seen that she was blushing as well. But he didn't. He couldn't. He may be an imp, but he still had the decency to look away.

"Thanks." he heard the surprise in her voice as she saw the clothes. He also heard wariness in her voice. He knew it was because she knew he would have had to created them from magic. After all, it wasn't as if he just had women's clothing just lying around his house. She took the clothes from his outstretched hand. It wasn't like she had any other choices either.

"I think I'll, um, turn in now." he said, still staring at the floor. "This will be your room."

From watching Belle's bare feet, he could tell she was turning around in a circle, looking at the cluttered room. "Well, it's an upgrade from the dungeon." she quipped.

Rumpelstiltskin almost choked as he scurried out of the room and shut the door behind him. She had meant it jokingly, but it sliced through him as if his dagger was slicing through his flesh. Guilt wreaked his body as he wandered down the stairs to get a cup of tea to soothe his soul.

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself for getting a second chapter up in one day! Woohoo! Anyhow, thanks for reading, and as always, your reviews are welcome!**

**A/N UPDATE: Hey guys, sorry about the wait for the next chapter. I've been having a major writer's block lately, but hopefully that has ended! I think I finally have some inspiration, so hopefully in the next few days there will be a new chapter! Please bear with me! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Belle slept like a rock that night. It was the first decent night of sleep she had had since being cast from Rumpelstiltskin's castle so many long years ago. At long last, she felt safe.

She woke to the sun streaming in through the large bay window the next morning. She blinked slowly, her eyes bleary and full of sleep. Stretching, she sat up and threw back the large patchwork quilt that had kept her warm last night.

She slid out of the large four poster bed and her feel hit the floor. The bed was the exact same one she had slept in Rumpelstiltskin's castle. It was comforting to know that somehow the bed had been brought through time and space to this world. Belle wondered how many other things had come with Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle heard a rustling sound come from downstairs. It was Rumpelstiltskin, she knew. He probably hadn't slept all night. Since he was back to being immortal again, he didn't need the sleep.

She wandered down the stairs to find him. As she stepped off the last stair, she turned and saw him in the front room, cleaning. _Attempting_to clean would be a more accurate word. It seemed magic had a mind of its own in this land, and right now was no exception.

There was a large pile of dust in the middle of the room that it looked like Rumpelstiltskin was wanting to get rid of. Every time he snapped his fingers though, the dust merely moved to a different part of the room. She could have sworn she heard a mirthful giggle come from the dust pile.

Rumpelstiltskin heard her in the doorway, and he turned around. With a shrug of his shoulders, he threw up his hands. "It seems there are some things that are still done better the old fashioned way."

Belle laughed. She entered the room and slowly walked around looking at everything. Some things in the room were familiar. A chair here, a painting there, all covered in dust and cobwebs. It was all crowded together, and hardly looked like the grand furnishings of a castle, but they were, nevertheless. She noticed some pieces seemed to be missing. _They must be at his shop_, she thought.

And then she saw it. Her eyes had glanced to the fireplace mantle, and not seeing anything of immediate interest, nearly moved on. But there it was, small and unassuming.

Rumpelstiltskin followed her gaze to the mantle. _It's just a cup_, he had said. They both knew it was more than that.

Belle picked it up. Sure enough, the chip was still there, though slightly larger than it had been before. She held it up and looked at Rumpelstiltskin. "You kept this all these years?"

He crossed the room to her and took the cup from her hands. He twirled it around gently in his calloused fingers. "It was all I had left of you." he said quietly. "When I was told you had died..."

_Regina talked me into stealing some stuff of his_. Her father's words rang in the back of her mind. _Nothing special_.

Suddenly, the pieces clicked together in Belle's mind. "He took this cup, didn't he?"

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a sharp, guarded look. "Who?"

"My father. He took it with the rest of the things he stole."

A strange look flashed across Rumpelstiltskin's face. Was it anger? Sadness? Guilt? Belle couldn't tell. He quickly composed himself. "He told you?" he asked, with a bit of resignation in his voice, as if he didn't want to have this conversation, but yet he knew it had been coming.

Belle's face softened as she looked up at him. "He was worried about me. He was afraid you would hurt me too."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed short and hard. "I would never hurt you." he said.

"He doesn't know that." Belle reminded him gently. "And you shouldn't have hurt him." she reprimanded him.

He had the good sense to look ashamed. "I know. I was wrong." Rumpelstiltskin forced out. Belle knew that admission was hard for him. Instead of dealing with the difficult parts of life, he typically hid behind his magic.

"You should tell that to my father, not me." Belle told him.

"We'll see." Just like that, Rumpelstiltskin brushed the conversation under the rug for another day.

* * *

The stranger, under the dark cover of night, walked up the drive of a mansion. He had been told a man of magic lived there.

He straightened the collar on his thin jacket in nervousness, and knocked on the door. He looked over his shoulder, checking to make sure he wasn't being followed. The door opened, and a strong hand pulled him inside.

He blinked, trying to adjust to the bright lights after being in the dark. "You must be Jefferson." he spoke to the man standing in front of him. He had heard tales of Jefferson before. Stories of his magical hat and how he somehow managed to know everything about everyone.

"And you must be the man who has been asking around town for me." Jefferson gestured for the stranger to come and sit down. "For someone who is trying to keep a low profile, you certainly have been creating quite a stir."

The stranger ignored Jefferson's comment and sat on the large sofa. The stir he had caused around town had been inevitable. That was why he had come in the dead of night to see Jefferson. He was afraid someone would try to follow him, which would potentially destroy his plan. _People had an inherent curiosity for things they had no business being curious about_, he thought to himself. He leaned forward, on the edge of his seat. "So I presume you know why I am here?"

Jefferson lowered himself into a chair and crossed one leg over the other. He leaned back in the chair. "Actually, I don't." He clasped his hands together in front of him. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"I'm here about a dagger."

Jefferson's lips curled into a smile and pretended to not understand. "A dagger? I'm sorry, but I don't deal in weaponry." Jefferson began to rise slowly from his chair, intending to see the stranger out. "I'm afraid you came to the wrong person. Perhaps-"

"_The _dagger." The stranger said in a low voice. "What do you know about the Dark One's dagger?"

Jefferson slid back into his chair, and his smile grew larger. His bluff had worked at drawing the information out of the man faster. "What do you want to know?"

The stranger looked at him in the eye. "I need to know where to find it. Do you know were it is?"


End file.
